marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Puppet Master (Watcher Datafile)
aka Phillip Masters The man who would become the Puppet Master was born in Dragorin in the small Balkan nation of Transia. He moved to the United States at the age of eight. He was socially maladjusted and had no friends. His mother died when he was young and he was often picked on, causing him to turn to his puppets as "friends". After he finished college he went into business with Jacob Reiss. Philip was jealous of Reiss' wealth and of his family and decided to sabotage his workplace, but Reiss caught him in the act and when the two fought Reiss was accidentally killed in an explosion. Reiss's daughter Alicia was caught in the explosion and blinded as a result. Playing the explosion off as an accident, he started a relation-ship with and then married Reiss's wife, Marcia, and adopted Alicia. When his wife died it was more than he could bear and he lost his sanity. It was at this time that he first began experimenting with special "radioactive" clay that he was somehow able to use to psionically control specific individuals' bodies. The Puppet Master has a gifted intellect and is a brilliant biologist with a doctorate in biology. He is an extremely talented craftsman and very gifted in experimental science. His greatest strength was his ability to create extremely lifelike marionette puppets with extreme speed that he modeled after real people. Through intense concentration, he is able to control the physical actions of anyone after whom he models one of his puppets. The clay he used in this mixture is magical, slightly radioactive, and came from a remote area near Wundagore Mountain, Transia, site of the prison of the elder god Chthon. The Puppet Master may have some type of psionic ability which helps this process, although the process may be entirely the result of the magical properties of the clay. He cannot control the actions of essentially mindless creatures. His control can be broken by beings with supremely strong will-power. His control is limited to one person at a time. The Puppet Master can also forcibly transfer a victim's conscious-ness into one of his dolls. The Puppet Master has also exhibited an uncanny ability to cheat death, dodging mortal threats such as explosions and giant squids. Affiliations Solo d10, Buddy d8, Team d6 Distinctions Dance, Puppet, Dance! Murder for Love Talented Toymaker Power Sets Marionette Puppets Mind Control d10 * SFX - Puppet on a String. When attempting to control a target's physical actions, add a d6 and step up the effect die. * SFX - Transfer Mind. Against a target that has been stressed out via Mind Control, transfer the target's consciousness into a doll. A mind-transferred victim keeps his Affiliations, Distinctions that are not based on normal body, Power Sets that do not require the victim's normal body, and Specialties. Due to the doll's size and construction, the victim suffers from a special I'm a Doll! d8 complication. * Limit - Gear. Shutdown Marionette Puppets and step up or add d6 to the doom pool. Spend d6 from the doom pool to recover. * Limit - One at a Time. May only actively control a single target at a time. Specialties Crime Expert d8, Mystic Expert d8, Science Expert d8 Category:Watcher Datafile